Welcome to New York
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: Cassie Prescott has recently moved to NYC with her big sister, Jessie, and discovers city life is harder than it looks. Brielle Ross, however, is crushing on the freckled boy she can't date or ever be with. Can Brielle figure out how to get together with Luke and will Cassie deal with her feelings for Ravi? Ravi/OC, Luke/OC.


**A/N: Just some OC information.**

* * *

**Name: **Brielle Gabriella Ross  
**Nickname(s): **Bri (her family and the Prescott sisters only), Elle (everyone else), and _Mija _(Maria Garcia before her death)  
**Age: **12 (Season One), 13 (Season Two), 14 (Season Three)  
**Family (Adoptive): **Christina Ross (adoptive mother), Morgan Ross (adoptive father), Emma Ross (older adoptive sister), Luke Ross (older adoptive brother), Ravi Ross (younger adoptive brother), and Zuri Ross (younger adoptive sister).  
**Family (Biological): **Maria Garcia (mother, deceased), Jasper Garcia (father, deceased), Alicia Garcia (older sister), Santiago Garcia (older brother), Carlos Garcia (younger baby brother), Gabrielle Rivers-Garcia (grandmother), and Max Garcia (grandfather, deceased).  
**Background: **Brielle was born into a middle-class Latino family trying to make it in America. Her mother, Maria, worked at home as a graphic designer and her father, Jasper, worked two jobs, one a policeman and one a night janitor. Her grandparents began to live with them with finicial issues caused them to lose their home when she was four. Her grandfather soon passed because of an illness and her grandmother began to work harder at her sewing, which she sold once she was finished with them. Her older brother-and-sister, Alicia and Santiago, were never around due to school and work. At age six, Maria and Jasper Garcia died in a house fire. Her and her siblings, including her newest baby brother Carlos, were stuck at an orphanage. Carlos, Alicia, and Santiago were adopted by her grandmother. The old woman didn't have enough money to adopt four children, leaving Brielle in the orphanage.  
At age seven, Christina and Morgan Ross came to rainy Oregon for one of Morgan's movies. They decided to adopt another child and finally settled on Brielle, who had won them over with her background and humor. Brielle quickly adjusted to living in NYC and grew close to her siblings, especially Luke and Zuri. She is now happily living in upper-class NYC, yet is growing feelings for Luke that she shouldn't...  
**Personality: **Originally a sweet and innocent young girl, Brielle has become more quiet, reserved, and rude as she grew older. She's usually very cold towards people, yet holds a soft, gentle spot for her family and Bertram, later Jessie and Cassie **(other OC)**. She has a close bond with Luke and Zuri. She's shown to be an excellent dancer like Luke, gifted mostly in ballet, hip-hop, and salsa. She's very athletic, doing a sport each season besides summer. Brielle is actually very insecure and is generally confused by her feelings towards Luke.  
**Appearance: **Brielle is petite yet has an athletic build and long legs. She has large, brown doe-like eyes that get wider whenever she's shocked. She has dimples and deeply tanned skin due to her nationality. She has black, curly hair that falls down to the small of her back.  
**Hobbies: **Dance, gymnastics (spring, winter, fall/autumn), ice-skating (winter), track-and-field (fall/autumn), volleyball (spring), and softball (weekend activity, for fun).  
**_Facts:_  
**-Brielle's middle name is her grandmother's first name.  
-She's one of the "dumb ones," along with Luke and Emma.

* * *

**Name:** Cassandra Lucille Prescott  
**Nickname(s): **Cassie (usual, prefers to go by that), sweetie (Jessie), Cass (Ravi and Brielle only), and Little Texan in the Big City (Vincent, Emma's ex).  
**Age: **10 (Season One), 11 (Season Two), 12 (Season Three)  
**Family: **Jessie Prescott (older sister), Mrs. Prescott (mom, deceased), unnamed grandmother, unnamed sister, Lt. Colonel John Wayne "J.W." Prescott (father), Colonel Shannon (step-mother), Darla (step-sister, and Caleb Shannon (step-brother).  
**Background:** Cassie grew up in Fort Hood, Texas, with her military family. Cassie was always a quiet child, preferring to figure out simple math problems rather than play with dolls and dresses like the other little girls and grew up preferring Batman to Barbie. She has a close relationship with her sister and had one with her parents, until her mother passed and she became incredibly distant from her father.  
When Jessie (her older sister), told her one night she planned to run away to New York City, Cassie begged to go with her, but Jessie refused, saying New York was too dangerous for a little kid. So, Cassie pulled the oldest trick in the book: she tucked herself into one of Jessie's spare bags with her own things and got out before Jessie could go inside the apartment. After a-lot of arguing, Jessie finally let Cassie come along with her to New York. Now, Cassie is settling into the Big Apple and crushing on the smartest boy of the Ross Bunch...  
**Personality: **Cassie, much like Brielle, was a sweet, innocent girl when she was younger yet became quiet and stuck more to school than making friends when her mother passed. Cassie is a smart tomgirl, who isn't afraid to get dirty hands and is heavily concerned about her grades and permanent records. She describes herself as a "troublemaker who doesn't rebel for a living." Cassie's just as smart as Ravi, using her smartness for tricking others into doing her deeds for her.  
**Appearance: **Cassie is a long-limbed girl, with an athletic build from living at Fort Hood for the first ten years of her young life. She is lightly tanned from work in the sun and has a splash of freckles across her nose, a trait she inherits from her mother. She has a round face and brown, almond-shaped eyes like Jessie. Her hair is frizzy, curly, and dark brown hair that is straightened and has highlights by Season Three. She is overall a Texan-styled beauty.  
**Hobbies: **Math, science fairs, boxing (weekend activity, for fun), snowboarding (winter), baseball (summer), and track-and-field (fall/autumn, usually does with Brielle).  
_**Facts:**  
_-Cassie's one of the three characters who get main love interests (Jessie/Tony, Brielle/Luke, her/Ravi).  
-She's a "smart one," along with Ravi and Zuri.


End file.
